Re: Another Heroine
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: Fujiwara Chiyori, the composer of Quartet night and a very famous singer... and also, Ittoki's childhood friend! "haaa… how many years has it been ever since back then…?" "I wonder… if you still remember the promise…" will that promise be fulfilled? OC x all (chosen characters will have their own story routes with different endings (will also put Bad endings) bad in summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hi! Strawberrylover06 here! It's my first Utapri fanfic and I'm planning to make this 9like my BroCon fanfic) a story that's like an otome game. I'm going to create what you call "routes" on each characters after i finish my prologue! (This is my original Idea so please If someone wants to copy or d this, inform me first... i don't like it when people still ideas.)  
I'm not a great author (actually I suck) but, I'll be in your care from now on! 

* * *

It's another new day again for STARISH and Haruka, morning started with a greeting of their sweet little lamb, Haruka Nanami. "Good morning everyone!" she said with her usual petite voice. Of course, this brought smiles among the young guys faces.

"Oh! Nanami! Good morning!" a certain red haired guy said, looking as carefree as always.

"ah, Good morning Ittoki-san." Hark smiled at her.

Yup, this is a very normal morning indeed. These happened in their everyday cycle. well, not until the most unexpected person shows himself.

"Hahahahaha! hahahahaha! hahahaha! hahaha!" they heard a familiar laugh somewhere in the room and they all started to gulped.

only one guy will do that…

"Shining-san!" they called

"good morning everyone!" he appeared "I have some news for all of you! but first, let's wait for the other group.

after a few minutes of waiting quartet night arrived.

"Oi Shining what's with you summoning us so early in the morning?" Kurosaki Ranmaru said with a face that looks almost like complaining.

"maa, maa Ranmaru-kun you'll know soon. ehem! let me begin my announcement. She's back." that was the only sentence he said but the members of Quartet night had quickly grasped what it meant. Shining noticed the STARISH had no clue what what the heck is happening so he explained.

Suddenly he pulled a screen showing a girl with a beautiful black hair while playing the piano, and also singing with it. all the member, including haruka was mesmerized. even though it's just on screen, The way of her playing, and singing, it's full of emotion. her playing was so soulful almost as if like the world suddenly become brighter and clearer. every emotions of each tone and chords are successfully transmitted to the listeners.

once the video was finished, the group noticed that they were crying. crying, because they got moved, and they felt the strong emotion of the song. almost like it's alive.

"w-wow…" Syo uttered.

"I never heard such an amazing performance to the point that i'm moved like this…" Tokiya said as he wipe a few tears from his eyes.

"…" Ittoki just remained quiet. he was trying to remember. there was something in that tune that really fell nostalgice. it's like he knows it from somewhere.

"s-such amazing skills… she can clearly express the music she's playing…" Haruka said.

"i agree, such a pretty &amp; talented kitten will be here, I am quite blessed indeed." jinguji said in his usual tone.

"I wonder what kind of person she's like…" Netsuke excitedly said.

"ehem! let me explain things. The girl earlier was Fujiwara Chiyori the only girl who managed to debut in the double curse of master course." Shining said

"double course?" aside from Quartet night, they all said in unison.

"Master course's Double course is when you have your debut as a composer, but at the same time an Idol. it's a rare happening for someone to apply that course because it's not like the other two. your work will be combined and it's really hard. many wasn't successful and just gave up, but Chiyori is the only one who debuted easly together with our group." Camus explained.

"YES THAT RIGHT!" Shining pointed a finger at Camus and give him a winning smile then continued back in explaining.

"She's the official composer of Quartet night. when you guys move in these dorm, she was oversea's for some performance so she wasn't able to meet you guys but, Nanami. She's your senpai, and you'll be sharing a room with her." he pointed.

"EH?!" they all said in unison again.

"w-what should I do..? i'm suddenly becoming nervous..," Nanami panicked, then she felt someone patted her back.

"Dont worry! i'm sure you'll enjoy spending time with your snapai!" Ittoki said as he patted her back.

"but, Fujiwara… is a well known family right?" Masato asked, almost confirming something.

"YES! she's from a family of famous musicians and entertainers."

"hee~ so this is what you call a born star" Ren said in amusement

"But does Chiyori already know this? you know she doesn't like someone acting for herself without informing her." Ai suddenly spoke and caught all of their attention.

"OF COURSE I TOLD HER~!" shining said in a huge voice.

"and she agreed with it so it's fine." Shining said. "anyway, she'll arrive soon so get ready and welcome her. Hahahahahahaha!" Shining said as he roll out. literally.

Chiyori's P.O.V

"haaa… how many years has it been ever since back then…?" I asked myself as i looked at a photo with my childhood friend.

I wonder… if you still remember the promise…

* * *

_"Chi-chan!" a red haired boy called out._

_"I-Itt-chan… I need to go now… I… might not see you again…" a little girl sobbed_

_"aa, Chi-chan! d-don't cry!I-I know! let's make a promise! that when we grow up, you'll be a composer and i'll be a singer!" the boy showed he's best smile._

_"eh…?"_

_"also, promise me you'll write songs for me! i will only sing your song so I will do my best. so that we can meet again! because, I love Chi-chan and Chi-chan's songs!" the boy held out his pinky finger and the girl interwind hers with him._

_"unn! it's… it's a promise! I'll also do my best, so… don't ever forget me Itt-chan, 'kay?" she asked cutely and the boy blushed a little as he nodded._

* * *

Itt-chan's full name is Ittoki Otaya, he's my childhood friend. When I was a child My mother and Father are always busy so they're often not at home ad the was a time that they needed to go overseas for about 1 year and 8 months but i didn't want to go with them. And since that I'm just a child, they can't just leave me with the butlers and maids, I will be bored if thats so. So my Mother requested her acquaintance who owns an orphanage to take care of me for a moment.

I remember that time. at first I'm not really approachable, I was always quiet so I'm always alone. But when I discovered that there's a piano on the music room of the orphanage, I always spent my time playing the piano there so i didn't mind being alone, but then, there was this kid who suddenly entered the room crying. I was shocked and I didn't know what to do so I just played a piece for him to calm him down. minutes later I saw his eyes glitter and he was now smiling brightly. I was mesmerized by that smile.

From that day onward, That kid always followed me in the music room and listen to me playing. we became close and I opened up to him. also, because of him, I was able to get along with every one.

Probably, that's when I started to love him…

"Itt-chan… It's been a while but, I hope you remember me and the promise we made…" I whispered my wish to myself as I looked at the entrance of the dorm.

"Chiyori." I saw Ai, who's probably waiting for me.

I run to him and smiled.

"I'm back!"

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Hihi! Strawberrylover06 here! I want to say something before we begin xD my OC, Chiyori may have a bd impression at first, because of some things that you'll find out later in the story, BUT! please don't hate on her! because there are reasons wwwwww anyway, let's proside to chapter twooooooooooooo~

By the way, if anyone know Chou cho (utaite) I planned to use her voice for the voice of Chiyori. For those who don't know her, search it! in niconico or youtube! you're missing a very wonderful singer wwww anyway LET'S START~!

* * *

Chiyori's P.O.V

I arrived in the dorm but it seems like everyone doesn't know that i'm here now so I helped myself in.

"I guess Quartet night are busy with their shows…" I said to myself, answering the question why didn't they welcomed me.

as I entered the dorm, I was excited and yet nervous to see my childhood friend. Honestly I want to see him as soon as possible but, I need to calm down these feelings… and the only way for that is… Music!

with my luggage still on my hands, I headed to the music room.

it's big as always I guess. i commented in my mind as I smile.

i looked around the room feeling the nostalgia and place my luggage beside the grand piano. I went over the piano and caressed it as if touching something so delicate. i tested a key listening if its on a proper tune. with the right "ting" I smiled satisfied by the sound.

I sat down and started to play a peace. I played "Lacie" (A/N: credits to pandora heats w if you want to listen to the best piano piece of Yuki kajiura, the composer of Lacie)

This was the pice that I was playing that time when i first met Itt-chan.

as my fingers pressed every notes, I reminisce that time. Feeling nostalgic, I let out a smile as I play. my hinds that seems like crawling lightly on every notes, the gentle sound that filed the room… yes, this really makes me calm…

I was playing for about 2 minutes and then ended the piece with a satisfied smile on my face. I was about to stand up from the seat but then, I saw that…

unlike before, I'm not the only one who's in the room. They were looking at me with a shocked expression,, watching me in trance. same as my expression right now.

"…w-what…?" I said. I was uncomfortable because of their stares so I decided to brea the silence.

This guys must be in the new group… But… I don't see Itt-chan anywhere…

"O-oh! sorry, that was rude of us. We're STARISH, we were suppose t have our practice here, but when we got here, we saw you playing and got drawn to it." Tokyo said, I just looked at them.

"I see, I'm sorry. Then, I'll excuse myself." I bowed and quickly picked my luggage and was about to went out of the room… but, suddenly someone enters.

"Everyone! sorry were late!" that voice… It's Itt-chan…

"hmm?" I saw him looked at my way, so I suddenly tensed up.

I missed him so much… I have so many things to say to him… but first of all… d-does he still remember me…?

"Itt-chan…" I whisper his name while I was in the train of my thought, I didn't notice that tears fell out of my eyes.

"? e-eh?! c-crying?! m-miss, w-what's wrong?!" he said with worry.

"…" I looked at him with shocked and hurt emotion.

he just… called me "miss"… as I thought… he might've forgotten me already…

"U-umm.. Ittoki-kun… h-hand…" a girl timidly said.

I suddenly notice the girl behind him. he was holding her hand.

That must be… Nanami Haruka…

I watch Itt-chan's action towards her, and since he was quite open, and easy to read… I noticed that he loves this girl… I couldn't bare to watch so I just quickly bowed down and walked out the room; looking down for them not to see my expression.

bringing my luggage with me, i ran thru the hallways wanting to enter my room as fast as I can, but I suddenly bumped into someone causing me to fall on the floor. When I was about to apologize, I heard a familiar voice.

"Chiyori?" It was as sweet as an angel's voice… that belongs to no other than… Ai…

I looked at him and my feelings suddenly over flowed. I quickly stand up and hugged him as I cry. He was quite confused but he hugged me back and patted my head.

"I don't know why you're crying, and I don't know what you're feeling to right now. But You can cry all you want. I don't really know how to comfort someone, but I'll try my best." Ai said, full of wonder in his voice. I giggled a little with this, thinking that I'm an idiot. drawing conclusions even though I don't have a prof yet. I'll only trouble the people around me…

I let go of Ai and smiled at him. "Thank you Ai. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm back!" I smiled at him. I saw him let out a little sigh of relieve and then give me a little smile while saying "welcome home."

As for now… I wont tell to Ittoki who am I. I want him to remember who I am himself, that is if he has really forgotten me…

Ittoki's P.O.V

I was on my way to the music room when I saw Nanami walking her way thru the same place. I quickly smiled and run to her.

"Naaanaaamiiii~!" I said cheerfully. She looked shocked which I find so cute, ehehe~

"Ittoki-kun! are you heading to the music room now, too?" She tilted her head and asked.

"Unn! let's go together?" I said and she agreed. I looked at my watch and let out a troubled voice.

"This is bad, were going to be late, I don't want Tokki to lecture us, we're gonna run Nanami!" I said as I grab her hand and run. I heard her say "eh!?" but I just laugh and run our way thru the music room.

when we arrived and entered the door, we saw the girl that Shining-san showed us. I looked at her in dazed.

She looks like a living doll! how is that possible?! uwaaaaaa! I said in my mind. second after, I tears fall out from her eyes while she looked at me with… mixed emotions.

"? e-eh?! c-crying?! m-miss, w-what's wrong?!" I worriedly said. I was actually panicking, I mean, d-did I made her cry?! eh?!

and then, as if there was something wrong with what I said, she looked at me with sad eyes.

Eh…?

I suddenly felt something inside me. Is this a feeling of guilt…? no, I don't think so, it's much deeper… But I can't pin-point it.

then, while looking down, she hurriedly walk out the room. The whole room was silent. Maybe they're wondering why she cried?

"Hey, Otoya, Do you know her?" Ren asked.

I noticed the other was looking at me too.

"Yeah, If I heard it right, I think she said "Itt-chan" the moment she saw you." Tokki said.

**_"Itt-chan!"_**

I suddenly recall a sweet voice of a girl calling that name for a moment.

wait… where have I heard it.. who was that again… it's really familiar…

I was thinking it out throughly but couldn't remember it and felt like my head over heated.

"Ahh~ ah~ he over heated." Ren sigh.

throughout the practice, I cannot focus because this feeling was bugging me. where have I heard that…?

until the practice was finished, my mind still feels like it was floating.

I walked out of the music room still lost in my deep thought that i didn't noticed I bumped in to someone.

"ouch… I feel like I'm alway bumping in to someone today…" I heard her groan in a sweet voice. this made me snap out of my thought and look at the person I bumped in to and apologize. I tried to help her up, but she stood up herself without accepting my hands.

It was the girl earlier. She was standing right infront of me. I couldn't help but to feel nostalgic when I look at her. As if like, I know her from somewhere.

She was also looking straightly at my eyes. we were staring at each other without breaking the eye contact. I suddenly snapped out of being in daze and smile at her.

"You're… Chiyori…-san right? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I smiled at her. he gave me another sad look again, and didn't reply at me. she just go away.

as I look at her retreating form, I cannot help but to think…

_"Do I know her from somewhere…?"_

**_IF THERE ARE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLING, PLEASE FORGIVE ME xD I sometimes... okay, always have typo's but I'm to lazy to check them out again and again soo... yeah (sorry for being lazy xD) anyway, hope you enjoy. please wait for the 3rd part of the prologue!)_**


End file.
